projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 40: Iron Fists of Fury
Synopsis The Shinra team arrives at the 601 building and see the vortex in the sky above along with more gold chains. But just then, they disappear on them. Saya comes out to greet them and opens another hole with some Byakuya Xs and out jumps a whole horde of Aragami! While they go and head for the roof, something comes out of the building: Devils. It seems the interior leads to Makai, they decide to scale the walls but that too proved to be a problem. Xiaomu then makes a secret message to someone but right now, time runs short. They decide to clean up around the building until help arrives. Just then, the sky grew dark and now the Unknown fighter appears on the roof. She finally speaks and says they need to leave here. Not only that but Durals appear....and one of them is the original! Miyuki then appears in the skies above, mostly because Xiaomu was the one who called her. After some "bargaining", Miyuki takes up half the group while the others take care of the enemies below. Just then, Kurohagane appears along with ninjas and other monsters. He seems to be a copy of the original AIDA one, but Hibana decides to settle things with him now. Along with them, the Axel clone appears too. This one learned to talk, and it said that Shadaloo is destroyed and it wants to revive the Syndicate. Axel recognizes the voice as Mr. X, the head of The Syndicate and the one who built the Axel-droids and Robots. If his words are true, it would explain how Dural and the androids are no longer being controlled. Reiji, Xiaomu, Jin, Kazuya, Akira, and Kage Maru are sucked into the ship and blown out onto the roof of the building. They are heading towards the climax and now things get serious. They are nearing the end, and now...it's on! Saya retreats after defeat, mentioning that she was buying time. She then disappears into the vortex above, and Reiji knows that the final battle is drawing near. After defeating Dural, she explodes after mentioning Kage Maru's name. They have much to do before they rest in peace themselves, so they continue fighting. The last Dural clone explodes in defeat. After saying farewell, Unknown explodes in defeat. After all the rooftop enemies are defeated, the fighters jump off the roof and down on the ground though Saya managed to escape. After an annoying glitch, Kurohagane blows up. Hibana says he'll see him again in her time, but for now...it just wasn't his day. After the defeat of the shortly reincarnated Mr. X in the final Robot Axel, Axel says that no matter how many times he will come back, he will stop him. After clearing the area, the team from the station arrives and gives their report on their situation. The Dragonturtle appears and Urashima gives her report as well. They decide to do some shopping at Miyuki's to prepare for the final battle ahead.... Party Members Pair Units Dante & Vergil Akira & Kage Maru Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Reiji & Xiaomu Solo Units Pai Heihachi Hibana Axel Estelle Alisa Enemies Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) Byakuya X x2 Dreadpike x2 Fallen Zygote (F) Fallen Zygote (B) Ogretail Fallen Ogretail Gboro-Gboro Fallen Gboro-Gboro Golden Gboro-Gboro Abaddon (Runs away 5 turns after appearing) Kongou Fallen Kongou God Arc Soldier Rampaging God Arc Soldier Marduk (Gear: Mars Mane. Final Marduk to die) Hell Wrath x2 Hell Pride Sin Scissors Kyoukashinobi Kusa x2 Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu x2 Kawarakitou x2 Robot x2 Kurohagane a (Destroyed for good after defeat) Axel (Mr. X) (Gear: Blue Gloves. Destroyed for good after defeat) V-Dural (Gear: Dural Impersonation Set. Destroyed for good after defeat) Dural (Kage Maru's mother) (Gear: Stealth Body Suit. Destroyed for good after defeat) Unknown (Gear: White Hairband. Dies when defeated) Items Wide-Brimmed Traveler's Hat, Principles of Tekken, Wagacopter, Pow, Mintia's Sceptre Trivia * During Project X Zone, Alisa, Soma, and Vashyron were brought to the present day through a giant hole in the exact same spot where the Aragami jumps out. * Kage Maru tried to use some of Dural's parts to heal his mother, but it made her into Dural instead. He was waiting for the day to free her from her torment. Category:PXZ2 Chapter